Conrad Hauser
Conrad S. Hauser (コンラッド・S・ホウサー, Konraddo S. Hōsā), also known as Duke (デューク, Dyūku), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the ''G.I. Joe'' created by Donald Levine. He is the leader and field commander of the G.I. Joe team, since General Hawk had retired due to medical recuperation. With leader is always in the position of making the tough calls and hard decisions. That he's got the skills and combat history to back it all up doesn't hurt, either. He always understands the burden of leadership all too well. When it's the duty of the team to respond to a threat against the world, Duke must be the one to make sure that the priorities are clear: the mission comes first and everything else comes a distant second. He demands a lot from his team, but doesn't ask anything of them that he isn't willing to give himself. His hard-won experience and unflinching determination have earned him the respect and loyalty of his team. ".''" :—Duke. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Steven Blum (English), Susumu Kawabe (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Blonde * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Polity ** Patricia Bartlet-Young ** General Hawk ** Robert Sinclair ** Vanguard *** Col. Marin *** Tempest *** Lt. August *** Jodie Brennan *** Miguel Garza *** Investor Holcroft ** Experimental Science Unit *** Dr. Weller **** Caliban *** Prof. Hammond ** G.I. Joe *** Agent Faces *** Snake-Eyes **** Jinx **** Kamakura *** Wild Bill *** Flint *** Barrel Roll *** Ace *** Scarlett *** Frostbite *** Lady Jaye *** Gung-Ho *** Roadblock *** Doc *** Stalker *** Beach Head *** Dusty *** Tunnel Rat *** Long Range *** Lift-Ticket *** Heavy Duty *** Ripcord *** Breaker *** Bazooka *** Dial Tone *** Cover Girl *** Torpedo *** Wet Suit *** Hi-Tech **** H.O.U.N.D. *** Spirit **** Freedom *** Lt. Stone *** Shipwreck **** Polly *** Link Talbot ** gen:LOCK *** Chase *** Huma *** Trixx *** Shogun ** RTASA *** Fatima Jha *** Heng Li Wu * Scott Abernathy ** Spud Family Neutral * Falcon (defected) Rivals Enemies * Cobra Union ** Cobra Commander ** Serpentor ** Destro ** Baroness ** Wild Weasel ** Dr. Mindbender ** Major Bludd ** Storm Shadow *** Slice ** Overkill ** Scrap-Iron ** Dreadnoks *** Zartan *** Buzzer *** Torch *** Machete ** Tomax and Xamot ** Firefly ** Dr. Venom ** Rob Sinclair's Impersonator (deceased) ** Nemesis ** Cobra Troopers ** Bio Vipers *** Mecha-Vipers *** Shadow Vipers *** Techno-Vipers *** Human/Bio-Viper Hybrids *** Sewer Vipers ** B.A.T *** Ninja B.A.T. *** Aero-B.A.T. *** Cobra Mantis *** Overlord Vector *** Overlord Virus *** Overlord Vortex *** Zeus Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Sword * Pistol Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''G.I. Joe'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Duke Wikipedia * Duke Heroes Wiki * Duke Joepedia * Duke Neo Encyclopedia Wiki * Duke TFWiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters